Bill and Ben
Bill and Ben *'Numbers': SCC 1 and SCC 2 respectively *'Class': Bagnall 0-4-0STs *'Designer': W.F. Bagnall *'Builder': W.F. Bagnall *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST *'Built': 1948 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1966 Bill and Ben are tank engine twins that work for the Sodor China Clay Company, near Brendam, though they have also been known to work at Centre Island Quarry. They enjoy playing tricks and being cheeky to bigger engines. Bio in the Railway Series Main Line Engines One day, Bill and Ben returned from shunting some trucks to find that some other trucks previously shunted by them were missing. Their drivers, after examining a puddle of oil on the ground, concluded a diesel was responsible. After the twins argued over who brought the "diseasel" into the yard, the drivers suggested they go looking for the diesel. The twins were horrified at the possibility that the "diseasel" might magic them away like he did with the trucks, but their drivers quickly persuaded them otherwise, and so they set off. At last, the twins found the "diseasel". While Ben ran behind, Bill confronted the "diseasel" over the theft. The "diseasel" claimed the trucks were his and ordered Bill to "go away"; Bill pretended to be frightened and slunk away, remarking, "You'll be sorry". With that, Ben ran up and accused the "diseasel" of being a "truck stealer", before running back so Bill could run up again. This continued until the "diseasel", under the impression that there was only one very swift and annoying saddletank, became so giddy that his eyes "nearly popped out", just as the twins puffed up beside him. The "diseasel", initially confused, laughed at his ignorance. When Edward arrived moments later, inquiring as to why Bill and Ben were not shunting, the twins angrily claimed that the "diseasel" had sneaked into their yard and stolen their trucks. Edward soon realized what was going on and explained the situation. The twins, embarrassed, apologised to the "diseasel", who asked to be called BoCo, and then left to shunt some more trucks, leaving Edward and BoCo to laugh about the incident. A few days later, after BoCo took the Express in James' "absence", Edward recounted what Gordon had said about branch lines to the twins. The next morning, after Gordon ended up at Brendam after a series of events involving poor preparations and a large floppy green hat, the twins snuck up beside him and loudly recounted what Gordon had said about branch lines. Concluding that the engine beside them could not be Gordon, the two declared he was nothing more than a pile of old scrap-iron, and began to contemplate what they should do (Bill was all for sending Gordon to be scrapped, while Ben favoured the more humane option of dumping him in the sea), all the while ignoring Gordon's protests, until at last, BoCo arrived. Gordon begged him to save him, and so BoCo threatened the twins to leave with the trucks he had brought. The twins quickly left, leaving Gordon with BoCo. BoCo wisely neglected to tell Gordon the twins were joking. Sometime later, a group of enthusiasts came to visit the railways of Sodor. When Edward brought them to Brendam, the twins took them to the China Clay Workings in a "brakevan special". Thomas and the Twins In 1988, Thomas was sent to work on Edward's Branch Line while repairs were carried out on the bridge. The twins were quick to tease him about his colour, but Edward was savvy enough to send the twins away before an argument broke out. After Thomas returned to the Yard, covered in dairy from a collision with a farm lorry, the two teased him even more about his new livery. This continued until Edward announced a party of enthusiasts were coming, and threatened that he would not bring them to see the twins. The twins, excited, decided instead to worry about their own paint - eg, how clean it was - although one day, when the drivers remarked that "the enthusiasts not eat their dinner off them", Bill quipped that "They might if we were Thomas". When at last, the enthusiasts did arrive, a photographer with an "instant" camera began harassing Ben by continuously taking pictures of him, even after the remainder of the crowd went to watch Bill tug a boat into deeper waters. At last, the photographer prepared to take one final picture, just as Bill's driver arrived to ask for assistance. Ben's driver turned on the steam just the photographer took the picture; disgusted with the poor quality of the shot, he abandoned it on the floor and left. The picture was later discovered by Bill's driver after the two rescued the boat. The repairs to the bridge took a long time, and Thomas was still at Brendam when the rainy season came. At the "Drain", a hollow in the land where rainwater collected, the water even began to come near the rails, although no one took much notice. One particularly wet day, as Ben returned from the Workings, the wind whipped the rainwater into a wave which swamped Ben, dousing his fire. His fireman went for assistance, and brought Thomas to help. While Thomas dragged Ben out, Bill took away the trucks. When at last the water subsided four days later and Bill returned to Brendam, the two made a pact to never tease Thomas again. Persona Bill and Ben are cheeky and naughty and rather troublesome. According to Duck, Edward is the only engine who can keep them in order. Thomas and BoCo have the same effect over them too. Basis Bill and Ben are based on the Bagnall 0-4-0STs "Alfred" and "Judy" of Par, Cornwall, who are both preserved and in working order at the Bodmin and Wenford Railway. Livery In the Railway Series, Bill and Ben are painted dark orange with red lining. In the television series, they are painted yellow with red lining. Bill and Ben both have brown nameplates with yellow writing, "SCC" written on both sides in yellow and "Brendam Bay" on the front of their saddle tanks. In the Railway Series, they have number plates reading 1 and 2 respectively above both the back of their cabs and their faces. Appearances Trivia * A behind the scenes picture reveals that Bill and Ben were to have numbers on their smokeboxes above their faces. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions; discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * My First Thomas * TOMY/TrackMaster * Hornby (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs * Tomica * Bachmann * De Agostini * Wind-up * Toy Headquarters Gallery File:TheDiseaselillustration5.png File:Edward'sExploit37.jpg|Bill and Ben File:TheDiseasel2.jpg File:PercyTakesthePlunge7.png|Bill Image:PercyTakesthePlunge9.png|Ben File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree4.jpg|Bill and Ben with Diesel Image:Heroes.PNG File:OneGoodTurn20.png File:OneGoodTurn34.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles11.png|Bill and Ben with Percy File:DoubleTeethingTroubles5.png|Bill and Ben derail File:DoubleTeethingTroubles1.png|Bill and Ben at the quarry File:DoubleTeethingTroubles3.png|Bill and Ben with BoCo File:BufferBother12.jpg File:BufferBother6.jpg File:BufferBother13.jpg|Ben with new buffers File:BufferBother8.jpg|Bill with a pipe in his funnel File:Salty'sSecret26.jpg File:BillPromo.jpg File:BenPromo.jpg File:Bill,BenandFergus5.jpg File:Bill,BenandFergus4.jpg File:Bill,BenandFergus28.jpg File:Thomas'NewTrucks1.jpg File:BoldandBrave3.jpg File:HectortheHorrid.jpg|Bill and Ben with Hector File:TheGreatDiscovery185.png|Ben in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery182.png File:GordonTakesaShortcut28.png File:BillandBen'sNameplates.jpg|Bill and Ben with nameplates File:BillandBen'sModelSpecification.PNG|Bill and Ben's model specifications File:Billbehindthescenes.jpg File:RomanianmagazineBillandBen.jpg|Bill and Ben in a magazine File:BillandBen'sbasis.jpg|Alfred, one of Bill and Ben's basis File:BillandBen'sbasis2.jpg|Judy, Bill and Ben's other basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLBen.JPG|ERTL Ben File:WoodenRailwayBill1990.PNG|1992 Wooden Railway model File:WoodenBillandBen.jpg|Wooden Bill and Ben File:TOMYBill.jpg|TOMY Bill File:TrackMasterBill.jpg|TrackMaster Bill File:TomyBen.jpg|TOMY Ben File:TrackmasterBen.jpg|TrackMaster Ben File:Take-AlongBillandBen.jpg|Take-Along Bill and Ben File:BachmannBillandBen.PNG|Bachmann models File:HornbyBillandBenOriginal.JPG|Original Hornby Bill and Ben models File:BillandBenHornby.PNG|Final version of Hornby models File:Wind-upBill.jpg|Wind-up Bill File:BenWindUp.jpg|Wind-up Ben File:ERTLGoldRailBill.JPG|ERTL Gold Rail Bill File:BenGoldRail.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail Ben File:BandaiTecsBill.jpg|Bandai Tecs Bill File:BandaiTecsBen.jpg|Bandai Tecs Ben File:DiAgostiniBen.jpg File:MyFirstThomasBill.jpg|My First Thomas model File:MyFirstThomasBen.jpg File:BillandBenStoryLibrary.jpg|My Thomas Story Library Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category: 0-4-0 Category:Tank engines